Chowder's Glasses
by xXPhantomXx
Summary: Chowder has to get new glasses. What is everyone's reaction to this? Will they still treat him the same or will things be different from now on?


Chowder's Glasses  
By Zephy Silcore

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction in my quest to get 100 written before I get my blue shirt.**

** Disclaimer: Chowder and all its characters do not belong to me.**

**Note: All my work is read and checked by me, I do not wish for the help of a Beta.**

* * *

Morning was approaching in Marzipan City, and the moon let out a yawn before rotating around, revealing a cheerful looking Sun with rosy red cheeks that giggled a little. The many inhabitants of Marzipan began hustling and bustling about the streets, getting on with their own thing. Many of the stands at the farmers market were just beginning to open. Stores were also opening. One of the stores happened to be Mung Daal's Catering Company. The owner, Mung Daal, was busy in the kitchen, a red bowl tucked in one arm while he used the hand from the other arm to stir the mixture in the bowl with a wooden spoon. His young apprentice, Chowder, a purple cat-rabbit-bear-creature, entered the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. Muuu~uuung!" the 7 year old sang, making the chef stop and give Chowder a weird look.

"How many times have a told you, you've got to stop doing that?" Mung asked with a raised eyebrow, remembering the other times his apprentice had done that, one of them being quite overdramatic.

"Sorry," Chowder said apologetically before his eyes spotted the dish in Mung's arm. "Oooh! What's that? What is it? What are you making? Is it delicious?" He got down on his knees with his arms up in the air and continued in a dramatic voice. "Oh please my great cooking master, tell me that of which you are making."

Mung didn't appeared to be fazed by Chowder's actions. "Today dish is called, Whinger-bread Man."

"Sounds whiney," commented the apprentice.

"Yes, Chowder, it is." The child's cooking master picked up a large book, handing it to Chowder who dropped it on the floor, crushing his hands and pulling a struggled look on his face. "Now, all I need you to do is ready out the ingredients."

Grunting, Chowder lifted the book, with a bit of difficulty, and placed it on the desk, opening it onto the supposed correct page. "The first ingredient is...um..." he paused as the words on the page looked a bit blurred to him. "Erm..."

"Yes, Chowder?"

"Um...ah...its...1 blunana."

"One blunana," repeated Mung.

"One mushroom hat from a pixie," Chowder quickly made up, not quite sure what the next ingredient actually said.

Mung left the kitchen humming a tune to himself and headed to the front counter where Truffles was, a magazine in her hand of which she was reading. She looked up as her husband approached her, took her hat and wandered back into the kitchen. She just sighed heavily before going back to reading the magazine. As he went back to the mixing bowl he placing the hat into the mixture and stirring it again while waiting for Chowder to read the next ingredient.

Chowder squinted at the page, sweating slightly as he tried to read the words. But they just continued to focus in and out and just made absolutely no sense to the apprentice. He couldn't let his cooking master down and again made something up. "Add 42 sticks of blutter and one...um one...Shnitzel!"

Once again, Mung got each ingredient that now towered over the two. He had just picked up Shnitzel and was about to throw him on top of the giant tower of blutter when the rock monster snapped. "Radda radda radda radda!" he yelled.

"Now that you mention it this recipe does sound kind of strange," Mung appeared to agree with whatever it was Shnitzel had said, putting the supposed final ingredient down and putting his hands on his hips, turning to Chowder. "Are you sure you're reading that right?"

"I'm trying, Mung. But the words keep going all blurry," Chowder admitted.

Mung stroked his chin. "Blurry, huh?"

* * *

"But Mung! I don't wanna go for an eye test! They'll give me glasses or sure and only _nerds_ wear glasses!" Chowder whined as Mung was dragging him by the feet down the streets of Marzipan city.

"You can't go on to be a chef if you can't even read the recipe," Mung told him and added, "And besides, I wear glasses."

"That's what I said. Glasses are for nerds."

The old man stopped in his tracks, still gripping onto his apprentice's feet, gave the boy a frown that said 'gee, thanks' before carrying on to the eye doctor. As they entered the waiting room the chef grabbed a roll of duct tape from his back pocket, placed Chowder in a chair and taped him to it so that he couldn't escape. "Now you stay put, while I tell the receptionist that you're here," he said before leaving.

Chowder waited and watched Mung until he knew that he had his back to him before making the chair jump foreword a bit. He looked back up at Mung before doing it again, and again, and again, inching towards the door each time but got so caught up in trying to escape he didn't notice Mung coming up behind him. "Oh no you don't!" he cried, dragging the chair into an office where a blue man with one eye, a wearing a white coat, white pants, and had a mass of pale blue hair on his head. "Here you go doctor."

"Thank you very much," the doctor said in a German accent before turning to Chowder. "Now then, let's take a look at your eyes."

"Nooo!" Chowder screamed! "No! Nohoho! _No!_"

* * *

Outside of the room, many people who were waiting to see the eye doctor were just staring at the door that lead to the room that Chowder was in with wide eyes, the young apprentice's cries so loud that the sound managed to travel outside the building, a mother quickly covering her child's ears as they quickened their pace pass the building.

What in Marzipan City was the doctor doing to that child!

* * *

"There you go," the doctor said, putting a pair of glasses on Chowder that made the boy's pupils looks twice as large. "With these you should be able to see just fine." He smiled and pushed the boy towards a mirror so that he could see what he looked like.

"Hello!" Chowder struck a pose, watching his reflection in the mirror, finding himself to look quite dashing but turned with a questioning look when he heard Mung snickering behind him. "What's so funny?"

Mung snickered again. "You Chowder! With those glasses! You look so stupid!" he said between snickers before howling with laughter.

Chowder's face dropped when Mung began laughing. "I do?" he asked, sadness dripping from his voice.

* * *

It was late evening by the time Chowder and Mung returned to the catering company. Many of the stores were closing now and people were beginning to make their way to their homes, probably to their family unless they're one of those strange weirdoes that live alone and spend all night just surfing the web for little videos of animals doing strange or cute things. Man, those animals are cute...

But back to where we were. Mung opened the door to the building of his catering company, still snickering slightly. Chowder followed behind with a bag over his head that had two small circles cut out so that he could see. Mung's wife, Truffles looked up from the magazine she was still reading from earlier and pulled a look that said she wasn't amused. "Why is Chowder wearing a bag over his head?"

"Oh he's just upset because of his new glasses," replied Mung walking up to the counter and leaning on it with one arm.

Truffles looked over at Chowder and said, "Now Chowder, there's no reason to cover your head with a bag just because you're upset about your glasses."

"Yeah, Chowder, I agree. And besides, _we_ both wear glasses."

Chowder pulled a thoughtful face, although it couldn't be seen because of the bag, before slowly pulling the paper bag off of his head. The moment he did both Mung and Truffles' lips quivered before bursting out into laughter.

"Ahaha! Those classes! They just look _so_ stupid!" Truffles howled, smacking her fist on the desk.

"But you said it doesn't matter because _you_ both wear glasses!" Chowder cried.

"Yeah," Mung said between laughs. "But we don't look like _nerds_!"

Tears began to swell up in his eyes before he began crying loudly and ran out of the door, leaving a large river of tears behind him. After he had gone the couple's laughter slowly died down. "Do you think we were too hard on him?" Mung asked his wife.

Truffles shrugged and said, "What do I care, it was funny," before going back to reading her magazine.

* * *

Chowder was wondering the streets of Marzipan; his crying had stopped but continued to sniff up every now and then. He soon found himself wandering into the farmers market. His face lit up suddenly. "I know! I can visit Gazpacho! I'll bet he can lighten my mood!" So that'd what he did.

"Come again!" Gazpacho called to a giant chicken-thing that had just bought something from his store and was now departing. He spotted Chowder coming towards him and grinned while waving. "Hey there Chowder-AH!" he cried the last part when he spotted Chowder's glasses. "What the heck are those on your face?"

Chowder's lightened suddenly went downhill. "They're my glasses. I have to wear them now," he said, disappointed and looking down at the ground.

"Whoa, tough break, kid. But do you have to wear them _all_ the time?"

"Yeah. And everyone keeps being mean to me."

"Everyone?"

"Well not everyone. Just Mung and Truffles. But that _is_ kinda like everyone."

Gazpacho 'hmmed' as he rubbed his chin. "Can't you just take them off?"

"But if I take them off then I can't see words and I can't be a chef!" Chowder replied.

"Hmm...well, sorry little buddy. I don't know what else to do."

Chowder sighed. "That's okay. I'll just go somewhere else to try and solve my problem," he said wearily before slowly beginning to walk away.

"You do that, then!" Gazpacho called after him.

The purple cat-rabbit-bear-creature thing traipsed down the streets again, his arms hanging limply by his sides as he walked, an upset look on his face. Many people just walked by him, most of them sensing that he was feeling upset, but they were all too busy getting on with what they were doing. One of them stopped though after he walked past him. A young apprentice candle holder. He turned and frowned at Chowder and ran up in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Chowder!"

"Oh, hey, Gorgonzola." Chowder's mood obviously wasn't improved upon seeing the other apprentice.

"Since when did _you_ wear glasses?" Gorgonzola questioned him, not really seeming happy.

"Since this morning."

"Well take them off. You look like a dork. More so than usual."

"You think I look like a bad in them too?"

"Let's just say that for every ounce of patheticness you have wearing them, one more baby is crying."

Chowder's lip quivered before he burst into tears again, running off. He didn't care where he was running or who has forcibly pushed aside (and actually sent quite a few of people flying through the air). The moon was high up into the sky when he finally stopped running. He looked around and found himself on a pier. He sighed softly and sat down, his feet dangling above the water. What a bad day. First he let Mung down with the recipe, then he had to get glasses, and finally everyone was being mean to him. As if it could get any worse.

"Chowder? Is that you?"

He thought too soon. He stood up and turned to the girl who had called his name. "Hello Panini. I'm not your boyfriend," he said very unenthusiastically.

Panini smiled at him, but it was washed away when she spotted the glasses. "Ew! What are those! Are they glasses? Until you get rid of them you are _so_ not my boyfriend!" she yelled before walking away.

Chowder watched as she stomped away and smiled. "Well, maybe having these glasses isn't so bad after all."

* * *

**So how was it. Please review your thoughts.**


End file.
